Kim Jongsoo
by bearnim
Summary: Kim Jongsoo, berusia 4 bulan. Sepulang kerja, Jongin harus ke supermarket untuk membeli susu formula untuk Jongsoo, tapi sayangnya ia sama sekali tidak hapal susu untuk putranya tersebut. [KaiSoo - Kim Jongsoo - GS - Married Life - Fluffy as always - DLDR]


_Kim Jongsoo_

 _._

 _a fluffy story (again) from me_ _―_ _too short as well, sorry T.T_

 _a/n : bahkan ketika membeli susu untuk kucing pun, saya terbayang keluarga Jongin. Dimana ia di suruh Kyungsoo untuk membelikan susu formula di supermarket, ckck… Mian, imajinasi saya benar-benar gila! Kkkk~_

 _Don't like, don't read, kkay_ _―_

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kim Jongsoo (4 months)_

 _._

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore.

Dan Kim Jongin, sedang bersiap untuk pulang. Ia duduk di kursinya, dengan kedua tangan yang sibuk membereskan kertas berkas miliknya, lalu setelahnya mematikan laptop yang telah menyala seharian ini.

Ketika ia sudah siap untuk pulang, matanya melirik dulu pada sebuah foto yang berada di dekat pesawat telpon di mejanya. Jongin tersenyum manis―melihat foto keluarganya yang pertama bersama istri dan juga Jagoan kecilnya.

Tangannya terulur, menyentuh gambar si Jagoan yang sedang duduk di pangkuan ibunya. "Akh, aku ingin segera pulang!" Setelah berkata begitu, ia segera berdiri―meraih jasnya yang tergeletak di sofa dan juga tasnya, lalu keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

Benar-benar―istri dan putranya selalu membuat ia merindukan rumahnya.

.

.

.

Ponsel Jongin bergetar disertai dengan sebuah lagu lembut yang terlantun, membuat layarnya berkedip-kedip menampilkan satu nama― _Nae Kyungie_.

Senyum Jongin terkembang melihat nama itu. Setelah ia menurunkan kecepatan mobilnya dan memastikan kalau ia ada di jalur santai, ia mengangkat panggilan masuk tersebut.

"Hei, sayang…" Sapanya.

" _Hai, juga, appa…"_ Suara perempuan di seberang sana begitu manis, dan membuat Jongin benar-benar ingin berteleportasi ke rumahnya dan segera memeluk istrinya. _"Kau sudah pulang? Sedang dimana?"_

"Sudah, aku sedang menyetir." Jongin menjawab tenang. Selain suara istrinya, ia bisa mendengar celotehan putranya samar-samar. Ia bisa menebak sesuatu; "Jongsoo sedang bangun?"

Dan Istrinya di seberang sana mengangguk kecil. "Iya, Jongsoo bangun. Lihatlah, ia sedang memainkan legonya."

Jongin bisa membayangkan bagaimana kedua lengan kecil putranya itu memegang lego―mainan yang paling Jongsoo sukai. Bagaimana anak itu melemparnya jauh, dan merengek menangis ketika legonya tak di tangannya lagi.

Jongin tertawa pelan. "Jadi, Jagoan _appa_ sedang menunggu _appa_ pulang, eh?"

Kedua matanya masih memperhatikan jalanan dengan baik, mengontrol laju mobilnya agar tetap santai.

" _Jongin-ah, mampir ke supermarket sebentar, ya? Bisa?"_

"Hm, untuk apa? Ada yang harus di beli?"

" _Iya."_ Istrinya tampak diam di seberang sana sesaat, di selingi suara Jongsoo yang terkikik setelahnya. _"Beli susu formula untuk Jongsoo. Kau masih ingat kemasannya, kan?"_

Jongin tampak berpikir, lama. Ia mengingat-ingat kemasan susu formula putranya yang sebenarnya sering ia beli bersama sang istri jika awal bulan. "Sepertinya aku tidak ingat." Jongin meringis, merasa menyesal karena susu formula untuk putranya sendiri ia bisa lupa.

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan. _"Aku kirim fotonya, ya?"_

" _Call_!" Jongin berseru. "Tapi, kenapa beli lagi? Sudah habis?"

" _Ya, begitulah. Anakmu ini benar-benar suka sekali menyusu. Pipinya jadi bulat begini, aigoo…"_

Jongin tertawa. Iya, Kim Jongsoo-nya memang sangat sehat―dan Jongin bersyukur untuk hal itu. Kyungsoo memang memberikannya ASI ekslusif hingga Jongsoo berumur tiga bulan. Tapi menginjak bulan keempat, Kyungsoo juga memberikan susu formula untuk Jongsoo khusus di malam hari sedangkan ASI-nya untuk siang hari―mengingat air susu Kyungsoo tidak lagi sebanyak ketika Jongsoo lahir.

Dan Jongsoo sekarang benar-benar terlihat sangat bulat. Tubuhnya berisi, namun begitu tampan dan menggemaskan dengan kulit putih milik sang ibu yang menurun kepadanya. Di ingatan Jongin, selalu terbayang ketika Jongsoo tertawa dengan rambutnya yang sedikit di kucir oleh Kyungsoo―benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Ya, ya… Aku tahu." Jongin melirik ke depan, ada sebuah supermarket disana. "Aku menemukan supermarketnya. Aku akan mengambil parkir dan segera kirimkan fotonya padaku."

" _Baiklah, appa…"_

.

.

.

Jongin berjalan pelan di lorong yang berisikan berbagai macam susu formula untuk batita. Ia terus melirik layar ponselnya dan kotak-kotak susu di rak bergantian. Langkahnya terhenti, menemukan sebuah dus yang kemasannya sama persis dengan foto yang di kirim Kyungsoo.

Namun, keningnya mengernyit, sembari meraih dus susu itu. "Merknya sama, tapi―"

Merasa tidak yakin, ia menelpon Kyungsoo untuk memastikan.

" _Ya?"_ Langsung di angkat pada dering pertama.

"Aku sudah menemukan seperti di foto yang kau kirim. Tapi, aku tidak yakin." Kata Jongin ragu. Ia kembali melirik dus susu formula yang ada di tangannya.

" _Merknya sudah sama?"_

"Hm."

" _Untuk bayi 0-6 bulan?"_

"Ya."

" _Rasa vanilla?"_

Jongin termenung, melirik ke bagian bawah kemasan, ia tahu jika yang ada di pengangannya bukan rasa vanilla seperti yang Kyungsoo sebutkan. "Ahh, ini bukan vanilla. Tapi coklat."

" _Kalau begitu jangan, karena Jongsoo tak suka yang rasa coklat."_ Kyungsoo melarang. _"Coba cari yang rasa vanilla."_

Jongin mengangguk, dan menyimpan kembali dus susu formula di tangannya kembali pada rak yang seharusnya. "Vanilla―vanilla―vanilla―vanilla―" Jari telunjuknya bergerak, menyusuri setiap dus kemasan yang tertata rapi disana, mencari yang rasa vanilla.

" _Ada?"_

"Sepertinya kosong. Disini, hanya ada coklat, strawberry, dan madu."

Kyungsoo memang sudah mulai memberikan susu formula dengan yang memiliki rasa manis untuk Jongsoo. Katanya, ingin membiasakan putranya jika suatu hari nanti ia harus melepaskan ASI-nya.

"Vanilla kosong, Kyung." Jongin berkata lagi, setelah melihat tulisan yang memberitahu jika susu yang Jongin cari dengan rasa vanilla itu sedang kosong. "Bagaimana? Strawberry saja?"

" _Tidak_ _―_ _tidak strawberry."_ Tolak Kyungsoo. _"Jongsoo selalu memuntahkannya kembali."_

"Lalu?"

" _Coba yang madu saja."_

"Apakah tidak apa-apa?"

" _Tenang saja, Jongsoo pernah mencobanya dari Chanhyun ketika di rumah Chanyeol. Dan dia baik-baik saja. Mungkin madu cocok untuknya."_

Jongin menghela nafas setelahnya. "Benar? Apakah aku harus ke supermarket lain untuk mencari yang rasa vanilla?"

" _Jangan, Jongin. Itu membuang waktu. Jongsoo sudah mulai mengantuk, dan ia butuh susu formula dan juga appa-nya."_

Seketika itu juga Jongin tersenyum. Ingin segera sampai di rumah. "Baiklah. Beli berapa banyak?"

" _Dua saja, yang ukuran sedang."_

.

.

.

Jongin sudah berada di rumah sejak satu jam yang lalu. Dan setelah membersihkan diri dengan mandi air hangat, ia langsung bermain dengan Jongsoo di ruang tengah. Ia mengambil banyak mainan ―robot marvel dan juga lego― lalu menyimpannya di dekat Jongsoo, yang mana itu membuat si kecil tertawa dalam pangkuannya―Jongsoo belum bisa duduk dan hanya duduk di pangkuan orangtuanya dengan menahan tubuhnya dengan tangan.

Kedua tangan mungil Jongsoo selalu terulur mencoba meraih mainannya, dan saat itu Jongin akan membawa semua mainannya dan menyimpannya di hadapannya sehingga membuat Jongsoo menjerit-jerit senang.

Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, memperhatikan Jongin dan Jongsoo yang begitu dekat satu sama lain. Suaminya itu bahkan melupakan makan malamnya.

"Aku rasa kau melupakan sesuatu." Kyungsoo duduk di samping Jongin―diatas karpet berbulu tebal nan halus yang berada di ruang menonton.

"Makan malam?" Tebaknya, ia sudah tahu hal itu.

"He-um."

Jongin tertawa halus sambil tetap bermain dengan Jongsoo. "Setelah Jagoanku tidur, aku akan makan." Ia menjawab, meraih tubuh Jongsoo untuk ia hadapkan pada wajahnya lalu menciumi ujung hidungnya dengan gemas.

"Jongsoo tidak akan tidur kalau kau terus mengajaknya bermain." Kyungsoo mengeluh dengan membuang nafas berat. "Makanlah dulu, baru bermain lagi setelah makan."

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan masih menciumi leher putranya. "Tidak mau. Aku sudah bekerja seharian dan tidak bertemu dengan Jagoanku yang gemuk ini. Aku ingin adil juga padanya, ingin menjadi ayah yang baik yang masih bisa bermain dengannya walaupun seharian bekerja."

Hati perempuan cantik itu menghangat seketika. Senyumnya terukir tulus, begitu mencintai Jongin yang mengutamakan keluarga diatas segalanya.

"Tapi kau tetap harus makan."

"Oke, nanti." Jongin menengok ke samping, menatap Kyungsoo dengan seulas senyum meyakinkan. "Setengah jam lagi, setelah Jongsoo tidur. Aku janji."

Dan tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengangguki kemauan suaminya tersebut.

.

.

.

Ketika Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamarnya, ia melihat Jongin sudah selesai memakaikan _diapers_ pada Jongsoo yang berbaring di ranjang besarnya. Ia melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju ranjang.

"Sudah selesai, _appa-nim_?"

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo, dan mengangguk senang. "Jongsoo sangat baik. Ia diam saja ketika aku memakaikan minyak angin dan _diapers_ -nya."

Jongin melihat Kyungsoo sedang menyimpan beberapa botol dot susu Jongsoo di meja kecil yang terletak dekat box bayi putranya, lalu mendekat padanya dengan satu botol susu yang sudah di seduh―siap Jongsoo minum.

" _Jja_! Kalau begitu, _uri_ Jongsoo harus tidur sekarang, _arrayo_? Ini sudah malam sekali. Uhh…" Kedua tangan Kyungsoo sudah terulur untuk membawa Jongsoo pada dekapannya dan memberikannya susu di botol juga menina-bobokannya, namun Jongin menahannya.

" _Wae?_ "

"Aku saja, ya? Aku ingin menidurkan Jagoanku juga."

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, membiarkan Jongin meraih Jongsoo pada dekapannya. Jongin sedikit bangkit dan berjalan dengan kedua lututnya diatas ranjang, sebelum mendudukkan dirinya kembali lalu bersandar dengan nyaman di sandaran kasurnya yang empuk.

Kaki kanannya terjulur dan menahan pantat Jongsoo disana, sementara kaki kirinya dilipat untuk menahan tangan kiri yang sedang menyangga leher Jongsoo di dekapannya.

"Nah, ini susu baru Jongsoo. _Appa_ yang beli, loh… Jadi, Jongsoo harus suka dan jangan sakit seperti waktu minum susu coklat, okaii…?"

Kyungsoo memberikan botol susu itu pada Jongin yang langsung lelaki itu berikan pada Jongsoo. Jongin tertawa ringan, merasa lebih gemas lagi kala melihat Jongsoo yang begitu rakus saat menghisap _nipple_ di botol susunya.

" _Wow~ calm down, prince_ …" Jongin berseru.

"Dia kuat sekali." Dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa bergumam di sisi suaminya. Satu tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap kepala Jongsoo yang sedikit berkeringat.

Dapat Kyungsoo dengar kalau Jongin bergumam sebuah _lullaby_. Sebenarnya, Jongin tidak pandai bernyanyi, namun _lullaby_ untuk Jongsoo ini benar-benar ajaib, walaupun hanya berupa gumaman lembut, namun itu membuat Jongsoo teridur lebih cepat bahkan sebelum susu di botolnya habis.

.

.

.

Jongin keluar dari kamar mandi dan menemukan Kyungsoo sedang membereskan ranjang mereka yang besar. Sambil berjalan mendekat, ia tersenyum.

"Aku lapar." Ucapnya, lalu melirik pada box bayi yang disana terdapat Jongsoo yang telah pulas tertidur―bayi itu terlapisi piyama berwarna hijau dengan gambar Krong juga selimut yang membalut tubuh mungilnya, tampak begitu nyaman.

Kyungsoo hanya melirik Jongin yang duduk di tepian ranjang sementara dirinya sedang menepuk-nepuk bantal yang selalu Jongin pakai untuk tidur. "Kau belum makan malam, kan? Jadi pantas saja kalau lapar." Katanya.

Jongin hanya terkekeh. Ia melihat Kyungsoo yang menggunakan rok piyamanya yang berwarna putih dengan corak merah muda, tersenyum mengangumi kecantikan istrinya sendiri. "Temani aku makan, ya?" Pintanya, menarik pinggang Kyungsoo dan memeluk perutnya dalam posisi duduk dan Kyungsoo yang berdiri.

Kyungsoo tertawa pelan, merasa geli saat Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya di perutnya. "Ya, ya! Jangan manja, Kim…"

" _Shirreo_ …" Bantahnya lembut. "Malam ini kau milikku, _uri umma_ …"

Satu tangan Kyungsoo terangkat, dan dia mengusap rambut suaminya penuh kasih sayang. " _Arra_ , kau boleh melakukan apapun setelah kau makan malam." Katanya.

"Benarkah? Aku boleh?" Kepalanya mendongak, menatap Kyungsoo yang tersenyum manis.

"Ya, tentu saja. Kau sudah bekerja seharian, lalu membeli susu untuk Jongsoo, dan bermain lama dengannnya. Aku akan membiarkanmu melakukan apapun malam ini."

"Ayyee~!"

"Tapi setelah kau makan malam, juga pastikan kalau Jongsoo tidak terbangun."

"Aku tahu, Kyungie…" Jongin beranjak berdiri, lalu mengecup kening Kyungsoo penuh cinta. " _Kajja_ , aku sudah lapar." Meraih tangan Kyungsoo, lalu membawanya ke dapur. Benar-benar minta di temani untuk makan malamnya, sebelum akan berlanjut ke 'makan malam' selanjutnya.

.

.

.

 **END**

 _Saya gak tahu apa yang saya tulis. Otak liar ini selalu berimajinasi ketika Jongin dan Kyungsoo menikah dan menjalani rumah tangga ringan nan romantis bersama dengan si kecil. Ini akan berlanjut sampai beberapa story_ _―_ _maybe ^^_

 _But, saya benar-benar memimpikan kehidupan seperti ini kelak ^^ wkwkwk #ForgetIt_


End file.
